To cool for you
by sugarrisa
Summary: Nico is really excited that it is finaly snowing. Leo however is not. Unfortunately for Leo he promised to spend the day in the snow with him. (valdangelo, leico, ghostfire, neo however you want to call it ;) )


Snow. What a horrible creation of the gods.

Normally i wouldn't have mind it that much, i could lie in my bed, be a burito made out of blankets, maybe snuggle with a certain son of Hades, but no!

I made a promise, and ofcours he just had to remember.

I was leaning against the window in my room, and my Nose was just about an icicle right now.

It was like waiting for a monster to come out in a horror movie.

"Leeeeeeeoooooo!" there it was.

"Leooooooooooooooo!" it's getting closer!

"Leo!" Nico stood in front of me with the most goofiest grin plastered on his face.

So i did the only thing i could've done, and pinched his cheeks.

"wheo ifths phnowinn" He was the only person on earth to be tortured in the face, and still look as adorable as he did.

Never tell him i said that, he is the night! adorable, pfft yeah right. he can summon an army of terrifying skeletons and kill you straight away. After that, you will wish he'll leave you alone.

"You are just adorable, you know that."Oops! Oh well no use delaying the inevitable. I let go of Nico's cheeks and sighed."So i was thinking we could lie in bed all day, mayb.."

he slaped me!

he does that alot.

"no!" he grabbed a hold of my sweater and dragged me to the door.

"I know i promised to play with you in the snow. but it's not like i can actually do anything with it, it just starts melting, it'll just be water, i'm not Percy! i don't worship water"

Nico sighed and stopped walking. "I know Leo, its just that it doesn't snow everyday, and i want to enjoy it as much as possible"

I gave a small pat on Nico's head, and smiled. "I know, i know. Snow is your thing, and i'm not going to take that away from you, but do i realy need to be there when you roll in the snow all day"

"Rolling in the snow is not the only thing i will do for your information, and i want you to be there with wouldn't be as fun otherwise." He leaned in and kissed my nose gently. "besides, judging from the freezing lips you just gave me. i think you will be more than fine"

I wanted to give Nico this day, and i secretly found it realy cute that he got so happy about something as silly as snow. But i kind of wanted to have as much fun as the others did. And i knew that would never happen.

I stopped Nico from walking any further and ran to the door.

"If i can't have any fun, nobody will!"

"What,..Leo! Leo, what are you doing! get back here!"

Nico was running towards the end of the hall and gave a look of pure shock.

I was standing right before him flame powers fully activated

"you will not live this day down. If you do, what i think you are going to do."

"try me!" I gave him a last grin, before i took a swan dive in the snow. I started Rolling around melting the snow i came in contact with. i just kept rolling and rolling not giving a care. There might have even been some evil laughter here and there.

"Well two can play that game, flamio!"

Nico was standing on the side of the building with a watering hose tight between his hands.

I looked from the hose to Nico's eyes and back, he was serious about this.

" Nico let's talk about this,you are going to give me hypothermia."

"Says the boy on fire. I warned you Leo and you're gonna get it." Nico started the hose and aimed it towards me.

"Ha!, Then you need to catch me first, death breath !" I dodged the first attack skillfully and dived into another pile of snow, melting even more of the little that was still there. i wormed my way trough the snow feeling the water getting closer. I carefully went behind a tree only to find Nico facing me dead on. He, dead on, get it.. *snort*.

"Any last wishes, hot guy?"

"A hug would be nice" I crooked a smile, and stretched my arms.

What i recieved was less wanted. It was Nico's turn to laugh maniacally, when he sprayed me from top to bottem. There i stood, my clothes were burnt off and i was dripping wet

Nico had to hold back his giggles when he looked at me. I just couldn't take it anymore and hugged him full on. "haha Leo stop! You're wet haha stop you're tickling me!"

"What in zeus's underpants are you two doing?!"

Percy was giving us his best are you kidding me look, and pointed to the watery mess we made "Water isn't something you can just waste you know. And why is Leo half naked? Put on some clothes, and are that burn marks on the ground! are you kidding me! you know how dangerous that is?!" I took Nico's hand and started running. we could still hear Percy shouting something about water, pants and kids these days. Me and Nico almost couldn't stop laughing when we ran further away from the scene of the crime. We dropped down eventually and had to catch our breath. "oh gods, good luck you were wearing your fireproof underwear. Imagine his face if you wern't" Nico was still giggling all the way trough that sentence, and i wasn't any better. "I'm never leaving without it. Not after what happend last year on stage"

Nico's head was resting on my shoulder and i gave it a small kiss.

"Maybe you should go and put on some clothes, before people start thinking we are doing weird things here" "Or you can take of yours and give them a reason to"

Nico slapped me again and kissed my cheek afterwards. "Are you forgeting the promise you made me?" " What? But didn't that count as playing in the snow then?"

"what snow? You burnt it all." Nico sat up, and held out his hand to help me. I planted a kiss on his lips as soon as i stood face to face with him. Nico touched his nose with mine and smiled "Besides i still need to build a snowman" I raised my eyebrow and sang: "Nico, do you wanna build a snowman?" he rolled his eyes and sighed " oh, how i knew you were going to say that. c'mon let just get you some clothes already, funny guy."

We started walking back to Nico's cabin hand in leaning in to me sharing my warmth with him. "hey, and i told you Percy worshipped water."


End file.
